Scary, But On the Contrary, Scarier
by Akira Yama
Summary: A sequal to Scary Scary, oh, Contrary. This time, instead of a mysterious man taking away Eiji's innocence, it's that of his teammates turn. When being watched, how will Eiji know what is to come next. EijiFuji... with bad InuiEiji... more on the first
1. Chapter 1

**A sequal to Scary, Scary, oh Contrary. I hate to do this, but Inui get's to be the evil one this time... okay, that was a bad joke. He get's to be the one to... okay he's the direct evil one instead of just in the way evil like in Love Letters Take Up Walls, okay.**

**Disclaimer: I know what you think I'm putting...  
I do not own Prince of Tennis (ha fooled ya!)**

* * *

Eiji's cries seemed to penetrate the walls of Fuji's bedroom as Fuji continued to thrust into the red head. Fuji mistook the red head's cries for those of pleasure, but really Eiji was in pain. "Nng, Fu-." He cried out again, feeling his eyes burning, tears threateing to release themselves. He was panting, and afraid that Fuji might actually be trying to hurt him.

"F-Fuji, i-i-it hurts." Eiji said, closing his eyes tightly, unable to cover his eyes with his hands while Fuji was holding onto his wrists. Fuji stopped, quckly pulling himself out of the frightened boy.

"Eiji, I'm so sorry." Fuji apologized, allowing the redhead to sit up. "Eiji, I didn't know. I'm sorry." Fuji's worried eyes reasured Eiji's fear a little. He had just recently, about a week or so ago, told the brunette about his unfortunate event two years ago. After he had told him and they confessed their feelings, they became boyfriends; Eiji falling in love with Fuji a little too rapidly.

Fuji took the hand of the other, pressing it gently to the side of his face. "I'm sorry." He apologized again, not realizing that someone could still hurt down there after two years.

Eiji had calmed down at the touch of Fuji's smooth skin of the grasp of his hand. "I love you, Fuji." Eiji whispered.

Fuji smiled, pulling the red head into an embrace. He lifted Eiji's head, and gently kissed him. He pulled away, nuzzling his neck, whispering, "I love you, too."

The fell, heads onto the pillows, into the bed, still holding one another, silently drifting off to sleep.

* * *

After school and after practice, as they changed, Eiji couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. He felt as though he were trapped, the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, a plling fulling to his left, but as he looked he saw no one watching him.

He quickly dressed in his school uniform and stood by Fuji, who was vigorously rubbing a towel all over his soaked, just watered down hair. Fuji glanced over at the red haed and saw the familiar paranoia in his eyes. He threw the towel on the bench and turned to his boyfriend. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked quietly, taking his hand and grasping it gently, stroking the redheads knuckles with his thumb.

Eiji locked gazes with the brunette and knew lying wasn't an option. "I think someone's staring at me or watching me or something." Eiji whispered quietly. "I just get the sensed I'm being watched."

Fuji placed the pale face of his love in his hands and gently raised his head, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, not caring who saw. Eiji blushed, afraid of getting into trouble, but threw caution to the wind and placed his hands on Fuji's bare chest.

Fuji pulled away and saw the slight blush visible in Eiji's cheeks. He smiled, "You're so cute." He whispered hugging his boyfriend, making Eiji's face turn a brighter red.

"I love you, Fuji." Eiji whispered, wrapping his arms around Fuji's bare waist.

"I love you, too, Eiji."

* * *

Inui watched as the two lovers walked out. He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and tried to ignore the burning feeling of jealousy as it surged through him like a wild fire burning his flesh from the inside out.

Eiji was to be his and only his... no matter what it took.

* * *

**Okay you know the drill, five reviews or no second chapter.**

**I hope you liked it though, even if it was a bit short.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, the next day I got 8 reviews, and I noticed a few more loyals... that's good, my popularity is growing...yay!**

**Anyways, you clearly no what this is so let's just move on, shall we?**

* * *

Eiji sat at his science desk waiting for class to end, sighing deeply, bored. He stared out the window after glanicing at the clock- 10 minutes- and lost himself in the beautiful firworks of colore, only seen during the autumn months.

The door to the class room opened and he head the teacher greet the new visitor. "Ah, Inui-kun, how nice of you to stop by so early, I suppose you'd like to use the lab equipment?" Eiji looked up and saw the tall ninth year walk in. Inui simply nodded, walking towards the lab equipment closest to Eiji's desk.

Eiji watched Inui closely as he began testing different chemicals. Finally Eiji whispered, "What are you doin'?" His curiousity getting the better of him.

"Working on a new drink." He mutter as a puff of smoke wifted from the beaker, making Eiji swallow nervously.

"Oh, brilliant." Eiji shuddered slightly at the thought of having to drink it.

"It will be, I hope it the promising effects work on who I want them to work," Inui muttered, more to himself than to Eiji.

Eiji's eyes widened, but before he could ask who that someone was the bell rang and he felt the desirable urge to find Fuji.

* * *

Fuji waited for Eiji outside his Literature class. He was glad that practice had been canceled because of the raking needing to be done on the courts. This way he'd get to spend time with Eiji alone.

Eiji smiled, aproaching the waiting brunette, who smiled in return. Fuji quicklye took Eiji into a hug, not releasing him until the teacher shooed them away from his classroom. Fuji laced his fingers around Eiji's and they walked to the front gate. "Are you okay?" Fuji asked quietly, bringing him close to put his arm around his shoulders.

"It's just Inui was working on a new drink and you know I always end up drinking them... you know what they do to me." Eiji replied quietly, nestly his head against Fuji's shoulder.

"Don't worry I'll drink it for you if you want." Fuji offered. "I think they taste pretty good."

Eiji glared at his boyfriend. "Well you would." Fuji chouckled, pressing his lips against the soft red hair."

"Fuji..." Eiji whispered, placing his arms around the brunette's thin waist.

"Sleeping over tonight?" Fuji asked quietly.

Eiji hesitated, unsure. He wanted to, but he was worried that Fuji would get aroused again. "S-sure."

Fuji sensed the reason for his tenativity, "I just want to have you in my arms for as long as I can."

Eiji blushed. "I love you, Fuji."

"I love you, too."

* * *

The next day, after school and during practice, they worked on aim and control, aiming the tennis balls to cones, hopefully not to miss one. If one of the regulars were to miss one, Inui's new concoction waited for them.

Inui smiled to himself as Eiji groaned at missing one. He walked over to Inui and took the plastic cup. He swallowed as he looked down at the odd green colored liquid. He drank it, expecting the worst thing in the world, but strangely it tasted of peppermint. He smiled to himself as the strange warm contents trickled down his throat. "Don't tell anyone about the taste." Inui warned. "I don't want them thinking it's actually good."

Eiji nodded. "Oh, and I want to talk to you about your follow through after praactice." Inui added, simply recieveing a nod. "It'll only take ten minutes, promise."

Eiji again nodded and ran back onto the courts, not seeing the odd turn of Inui's smiled.

* * *

After practice, Eiji told Fuji about his after session with Inui. Fuji told Eiji he'd meet him at his house afterwards. Eiji walked over to Inui, an abrupt feeling taking him under. He suddenly felt incredibly tired. His head seemed to way a ton and it seemed as though everything was spinning. He tried to shake off the feeling, but found he couldn't. He trudged over to where Inui stood against the fence.

"Hey you don't look to well." Inui muttered.

Eiji barely heard him, his voice seemed miles away. He simply nodded, unsure as to what the teams manager had truly said. "Inui what was that drink?" He asked, his words slirring slightly.

"Oh, nothing too unusual." Inui stated as though hiding something.

Eiji opened his mouth to push onward, but felt the cool metal as his back banged against the chain linked fence. He swallowed, a rising fear growing inside him. He tried to push away whatever -or whoever- had trapped him against the fence when a familiar sense of helplessness came crashing down and images shot through his mind as his remembered screams echoed in his head.

His eyes burned.

His lips trembled.

He couldn't help but realize that Inui's nature to that drink before had truly been centered on him. Eiji realized, no one else had drunk the green liquid, but a red one instead.

"Um, I-Inui?" He question quietly, frightened as to what could happen. He felt soft lips brush against his neck and over his now revieled collar bone. Soon he felt a burst of cool air as his shirt was thrown off. "Stop!" He nearly shouted.

Inui grabbed his wrists, pinning them to above his head. "Don't worry," Inui whispered, his lips brushing the hollow of Eiji's neck. "You'll enjoy this."

* * *

**Well You know the drill... FIVE REVIEWS OR NO CHAPTER 3! Oh and by the way, for Past Eternity and Forever More, the future pairing are posted at the bottom of my profile.**

**Hope you review... if your really want this to continue. grins evilly**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh My Goth! IT's chapter three. I'd just like to thank you, all who read my stuff, my loyals. Soon it's be the fifteenth fanfic I've written and I want to know what I should write so tomorrow I'll be taking PM about what people want me to write.**

**Again thank you**

* * *

Fuji pulled his shirt over his head, being the last in the clubhouse, he took his time. He shook his head, and grabbed his stuff leaving the club house, heading to Eiji's.

.............

"Please, j-just stop!" Eiji whimpered as Inui took his wrists in one hand and his free hand on the red head's lower back. Inui's lips and tongue traveled all over Eiji's revealed chest. Inui's hand moved from his back and shot down his shorts, grabbing his memeber through his boxers. "No, stop!"

Eiji began panting uncontrolably, tears rolling down his cheeks. He hated the feeling of being trapped. The pain inside him grew as the echo of the man's voice rang in his head. His mind working with Inui to torture him.

_Nothing's gonna hurt you_...

Eiji's tear filled eyes widened.

_... I promise._

Fuji's soft voice echoed in his head. The reasurrance he had delivered with those words was now secluded as Inui squeezed his member hard, making Eiji cry out. Wishing it would all just seised, the urge to scream was caught in his throat.

_As long as you're with me, nothing can hurt you._

Eiji felt Inui's tongue sliding across his body, slowly gliding it's way up his chest, making Eiji pant with each second of torture. Then he felt as Inui's hands tugged at the eleastic of his shorts. "Ah, stop!" Eiji whispered_. F-Fuji, where are you? Fuji... Fuji please I need you, I... Fuji_... "Fuji!"

His cry echoed against the courts, but the next thing he knew he was on the ground, Inui pulling his shirt off, bending over to kiss the redhead. His tongue slid over Eiji's lips, but he refused the taller boy entrance. However Inui shoved his tongue into his mouth, biting onto the redhead lips and sucking on them. Eiji could still feel his tears soaking his face. Then he felt his shorts come off and Inui began pushing against him. His teeth clecnched the elastic of Eiji's boxers and...

Eiji screamed and....

* * *

Eiji closed his eyes, letting out a agonized scream. Then he went numb, no longer feeling Inui on him, no longer feeling the force of the courts against his bare back. He panted, unable to decide whether to scream again.

"Eiji!" He felt two hands on his shoulders and felt the warmth of a familiar chest. "Eiji, say something, please. Eiji...."

Eiji's eyes blinked open and he saw fear stricken in two blue orbs, in a beautiful angelic face and he saw fear emmitting from Fuji as he held him. "F-Fuji?" Eiji still could feel tears in his eyes, slowly falling down his face.

"Oh, Eiji." FUji held him tightly to his chest, Eiji sitting in his lap, his head to his chest. "Eiji, I'm so sorry."

Eiji snuggled into the security of Fuji's chest, warm and happy to be safe again. He wrapped his arms around his waist. "Thank you Fuji." Eiji said, releaved it was all over.

Fuji kissed his soft red hair, lacing his fingers with his love's. Eiji sighed, then he saw Inui, unconscious on the ground, his glasses thrown off his face, a literature book near his head. He recognized it as Fuji's. He smiled at the site, revenge was something he needed to see.

"Come on," Fuji whispered, handing Fuji his shorts and regulars jacket. "Lets go home and get you cleaned up." Eiji was reluctant to move, comfortable to stay where he was. He finally stood up, taking the clothes and putting them on his suddenly cold body. Fuji wrapped his arm around his waist, allowing Eiji to rest his head on his shoulder, Eiji's arms around his waist.

"Fuji, I love you." Eiji whispered, "I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Eiji and I want you to be mine forever." Fuji whispered back, kissing the soft red hair again.

"I want to be with you past forever." Eiji whispered as they drew closer to his house.

"Then let's stay together past the end of time." Fuji whispered, pulling Eiji to face him. He locked eyes with the redhead's. Eiji smiled, blushing.

"Promise." Eiji whispered, taking Fuji's lips as he pressed them to his.

* * *

**YAY it's over! I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
